


A Day at the Beach

by SecretlyAFrogman



Series: Summer of Akiham [3]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyAFrogman/pseuds/SecretlyAFrogman
Summary: Minako drags her boyfriend to the beach for a much needed day away from the dorms.





	A Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I was so high on espresso when I wrote this yesterday that I waited until today to fully read over it and make sure that it flowed well. 
> 
> On the plus side, I guess that means I'll be posting two fics today. 
> 
> By the way, I know that you can't even date Akihiko until after Oct. 4th so theoretically a beach date wouldn't really be possible, but this was an idea given to me by my girlfriend and I just kind of went with it because it was too cute not to. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Thanks to my girlfriend for betaing this at 10PM last night because I couldn't concentrate enough during the day to finish it earlier.

“Come on, Aki! We’re going to miss a good spot on the beach if you don’t hurry up!” 

Akihiko glanced up at his girlfriend who was now standing on the boardwalk that led to the beach, beach bag over her shoulder and the small cooler they had brought in her hands as she swayed from side to side. In his hands he held a large beach umbrella, making sure to hold it in a way to not have it bump into other beachgoers. “Give me a moment, Minako. You really are impatient, aren’t you?” 

“It’s the middle of the summer on a beautiful day. Of course, I’m going to be a little impatient if it means that we’ll have a good spot near the water. Now come on!” Minako giggled under her breath as she turned around, rushing out onto the white sand and dodging the array of people that had already arrived at the beach earlier than them. It took a bit of walking, but Minako finally found the perfect spot for them away from most of the people. Plopping down on the sand and putting down the cooler and the bag, she let out a loud sigh and laid herself down. “All that walking made me tired.” 

“Well, we didn’t just come to the beach to sleep, did we?” Akihiko chuckled and stabbed the umbrella into the sand, making sure to steady it before opening it up and shielding them from the morning sun’s rays. “You wouldn’t be half as tired if you would come with me on morning runs, Minako.” 

She opened her eyes and shook her head. “I’m not going to get up with you at 4 every morning just to go for a run. Then I would just be tired and grumpy all day.” Sitting up, she stretched both arms over her head and let out a small yawn. “But it is really nice of you to offer. If you decide to go for a run in the afternoon, let me know and I’ll be happy to accompany you.” 

He sat down beside her, ruffling her hair and giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek. “I would like that.” He sat in silence for a long moment, looking out at the blue waters and marveling at the beauty as the sun reflected off the ocean. An arm rested around his lover’s shoulders and he pulled her close, slowly tracing a circle along her skin as he enjoyed their private moment. He was completely oblivious to the other girls who were watching out of the corner of their eyes, glaring at Minako from time to time, because for Akihiko nothing could distract him from this perfect moment. 

“Have you put on sunscreen? You don’t need to get burned when we go into the water. I could…” A light blush filled his cheeks. “I could put it on for you if you want me to.” 

Minako frowned, glancing at the other girls who she was certain were wishing for her to drop dead where she sat. “It’s alright, Aki. I had Yukari help me before we left.” She scratched the back of her head. “I knew that you would probably be uncomfortable doing so here so I didn’t want to put that kind of pressure on you.” 

It was still young in their relationship, only having been dating for a few weeks. Akihiko was slowly warming up to be more physical, but she knew that it was something that was going to take more time. Still, she was patient with him. She knew that he needed the opportunity to wrap his head around having a girlfriend and that was fine. All she cared about now was spending time with him here. 

“What about you? Do you need me to put it on for you?” 

Akihiko shook his head. “No. I handled that at the dorm as well.” He was embarrassed to admit that he had let Junpei help him because he was too nervous to ask her, so that would be a secret he kept to himself. “Would you like to go into the water?” 

She got up and nodded. “Sure! Let’s go have a good time.” 

Before going, Minako took the time to lay out beach towels for them, smoothing them out in the sand and laying the cooler next to them. After she was sure that they would stay in place, she ran out to the blue waters and immediately rushed in, ignoring the chill that passed over her as she dunked herself under the water to quickly acclimate to the temperature. It was chilly, but nothing that would make her run back to the shore. No, this was everything that Minako wanted right now. A beach day with the love of her life. 

Looking back at the shore, she watched as he removed his shirt, leaving him in nothing but the blue speedo we had worn on their trip to Yakushima. She could feel her cheeks burn with a light blush as she couldn’t help but stare and marvel at the fact that he was hers. She was certain that every girl was now staring at him, admiring the muscles on his body while whispering among themselves to find ways to get his attention. But much to her relief and delight, his eyes stayed on hers and she smiled, the blush intensifying as he jumped into the water and swam out to her. 

The water was almost a comfort to Akihiko. He was used to swimming in colder water than this for his training, so the temperature didn’t affect him as he swam next to his girlfriend. “You alright?” 

Minako nodded. “Yeah.” She giggled and splashed water at him, laughing harder at the disgruntled face he made. “Flustering you is always so easy, Aki!” 

“Oh, yeah?” He laughed in return before splashing her harder, watching the water droplets cover her skin and leave her glistening in the sun’s rays. God, she was really his, wasn’t she? Sometimes he had to remind himself of that. 

He stayed that way for a few seconds, listening to her laugh and watching as she swam out a bit deeper in the ocean. Suddenly, his haze was shattered when he noticed something poking out of the water. Was that… Was that a shark fin!? “Minako!” He cried out to her as he quickly swam to her aid, grabbing her wrist and immediately heading to shore. 

Minako gasped in surprise, trying to figure out what had gotten into Akihiko all of a sudden. “Aki, what’s wrong? Why are you acting like this?” She wasn’t mad, more concerned than anything. He was protective of her, that much was true. But he usually left that to when they went to explore Tartarus, not when they were out in public like this. Which meant that he had probably seen something that alerted him to some sort of danger. 

Once they were back at shore, Minako sat down next to him as he breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. “What happened out there.” 

“A shark.” Akihiko pointed into the water. “It was close to you. I didn’t want you getting hurt.” 

“A shark?” Minko scanned the water, looking for any traces of what he could possibly be referring to. Finally, she spotted it. What appeared to be a fin bobbed lazily in the water. But the more she focused on it, the more she realized it wasn’t a fin at all. “Wait a second…” Standing up, she placed a hand over her eyes to get a better look at it, her eyes going wide and a grin spreading on her face as she suddenly burst into a fit of hysterics. 

“What’s so funny, Minako!? You could have gotten hurt or worse!” Akihiko exclaimed, standing up next to her. 

Minako shook her hand, tears rolling down her cheeks. “Oh, really? Why don’t you go ask the snorkeler if I would have been harmed when he comes onto the shore.” 

A deep blush of embarrassment filled his cheeks. “Wha-What?” Looking out on the horizon, he watched as the young kid popped his head up out of the water, goggles on and snorkel in his mouth as he swam off in the other direction. “O-Oh… Well… At least you know that I’ll keep you safe from sharks now.” 

Minako laughed harder, giving him a grin through her happy tears. “You really are my hero.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek before going back to their spot on the beach to relax. 

The rest of the afternoon was an adventure for both of them. From playing volleyball with the other beachgoers to going snorkeling themselves, Minako and Akihiko enjoyed their date together. It was one of the first times they had been this far away from the dorm and it was nice to have a place that was their own away from their friends. A much needed time together away from the madness that was the Dark Hour and Tartarus and Strega. Just him and her and nothing else mattered. 

As the hours ticked by and people began to leave, Akihiko and Minako sat next to one another on their towels, watching the sunset as the day came to an end. 

“I had a good time today,” Akihiko whispered as he pulled her against him, a hand running lazily through her long, brown hair. 

“I did too, Aki.” Minako replied with a smile, letting out a soft sigh of contentment as she closed her eyes and rested with him. “Let’s come out here again soon.” 

He nodded. “Of course. This will be our special place now. So that when we feel like the world is collapsing down around us… or when we feel like we need a break from everything else… we can come out here and just enjoy one another.” A kiss on her forehead and he broke away from her, knowing that they had to get back soon. The later they stayed, the closer to the Dark Hour it became. They needed to get back to the dorm before that. 

As they packed up and made their way back to the subway station, Minako stopped and watched the last light from the sun dip down over the horizon as twilight began to surround them. “Next time we come here, let’s be able to stay all night and look at the stars together. After the defeat of the last Arcana and the Dark Hour vanishes.” She looked up at him, extending her hand with her pinky out. “Promise.” 

Seeing her do this reminded him so much of his childhood and the promises he used to make with Miki. A grin spread across his face as he put out his hand, linking his pinky with hers with a determined nod. 

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: At first I had them taking a car to the beach until I realized how impossible that would be so they took the subway instead. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! This has been a fun project so far! Be back for another part later on!


End file.
